Stalker
by Sazzy.Chicago
Summary: Sequel to Recovery... what will happen in jays life when he gets a mystery call?
1. The call

**Thank you for all the love on my last story.**

Previously in recovery -

Jay hugged his girlfriend on the couch but as he got comfy his phone started buzzing, "hello?"

"Is this Jay Halstead?"

"Yes Who's this?"

"I think you should know who this is!"

Jay went to speak as the phone was hung up, "Who was that?"

"I have no idea, they just hung up"

"Well that was weird"

"Yeah I know, I'll check it out at work"

It has been a month and Jay was checking something out at the district when his phone rung, "hello?"

"It's Erin. Where are you?"

"I'm at the district, what's up?"

"I was out with Harper for a walk and I just got back to the apartment but the door is wide open. Did you shut it?"

"Of course I shut it, I'm on my way. Dont go in the apartment Erin just wait outside"

Jay quickly knocked on Voights door, "I gotta go somethings happened at the apartment"

"Okay you still need to talk to me?"

"Yeah this might be related but I'll get back to you"

"Okay"

 **Jay's POV**

I quickly got to the apartment and saw Erin stood outside with Harper in her Stroller, "You Okay?"

"Yeah I came straight outside with her"

"I'll check it out" I pulled out my gun and I walked down the hallway toward the open door. As I stepped foot in the apartment I noticed it was tidy and nothing looked out of place. "CHICAGO PD!" I shouted through the apartment by there was no noise nothing.

I checked each room but the apartment was empty but nothing had been stolen either. I looked down the hall and saw Erin coming in,

"It's okay no ones here" I shouted down to her as she carried on walking up.

"Anything gone?"

"Nothing It's doesn't even look like anyone was here but I definitely locked the door"

Erin picked Harper up and held her in her arms, "Is this to do with the phone calls?"

"I don't know I still need to talk to Voight"

"Please Jay is something is going on our daughter lives here and I need to know if it is safe"

"I know that Erin... look ill talk to Voight now but I want you to come with me for now just until we find out what's happened"

"Yeah Okay" Erin put Harper back down and spun her stroller around and walked out the door.

 **Nobody's POV**

Erin and Jay got to the bullpen and Erin was greeted by the team straight away as they all wanted to see Harper, "I'll talk to Voight" Jay kissed Erin as he walked away.

Jay went to his desk and pulled a folder out before knocking on the door and walking in, "Everything alright?" Voight asked

"I need to talk to you about something"

"Yeah Okay sit down" jay shut the door behind him and sat down.

Jay opened the folder and pulled everything out, "so the night Harper was born I had a phone call and it was guy I don't know and all he said was 'you should know who I am' before putting the phone down."

"Okay so what's with the file"

"Right so I didn't think anything of it but then it happened it again but there was no one there and the phone just hung up. I've had these phone calls at least four times now and then I went to the apartment the door was wide open which I locked by nothing was taken or out of place"

"Okay did you trace the phones"

"Yeah Mouse did it, all disposable phones"

"What are you thinking this could be?"

"I don't know. The guy who shot me is in county jail and im not worried about me, I'm worried about my family."

"So is this a stalker or something from your past"

"I dont know but if they are breaking into my home then I need to find out"

"And we will don't worry"

"Thanks Voight. I'm gonna get the girls home but I'll be back at work tomorrow"

"See you tomorrow and I'll look into this" voight took the file from Jay as he left.

Jay walked out into the bullpen and saw Antonio sat with Harper and Erin was talking to Kim, "Erin?"

Erin walked over to Jay and sat on the desk, "what's going on?"

"Voights going on look into it but we will find out what's going on"

Antonio looked up and listened to jay, "What going on bro?"

"Oh some weird phone calls and our apartment door was open when Erin went back earlier. Someone's just messing with us"

"Yeah Voight will figure it out" Antonio said as he got up and passed Harper to Erin.

"Let's go home" Jay said as he grabbed hold of Harper's stroller.

 **What's gonna happen??**


	2. The apartment

The phone calls had stopped but jay wasn't that relieved because he was still worried that whoever this person is may be trying to hurt him or his family.

He walked out into the lounge with Harper as Erin was still asleep in as he turned the corner, he noticed the front door. It was open again.

"Erin... erin get up" Jay said as he quickly walked over and locked the door. Erin stomped across the floor and stared at Jay, "What the hell is going on?"

"I gotta go to the district but we're gonna stay at Wills"

"Why?"

"The door was open again" Jay past Harper to Erin as he ran into the bedroom and put some clothes on, "Jay...who is doing this?"

"I don't know but they were in here while we

slept and we are not coming back here until this person is found"

"Yeah good idea... I need you to take Harper while I get dressed"

"Sure i'll change her and get her dressed and Erin... pack a bag"

"Yeah"

Jay drove to wills and he dropped Erin and Harper off, "tell Will what's going on but I've got to get to the district"

"Okay call me and tell me what's going on"

Erin shut the door and Jay watched until Erin crossed the road and onto wills porch before driving away. He got to the district and ran inside, "Halstead?" Platt shouted from behind her desk

"Yeah?"

"Mail" Jay took the mail from Platt and ran upstairs into the bullpen, "Voight?" Jay shouted as he got to the top of the stairs.

"Yeah?" He said coming out of his office.

"Have you found anything?"

"No why?"

"Because I got up this morning and the front door was open again which means he was in there while I slept with my family next to me. Who the hell is doing this?"

"Okay you got cameras in your building?" Mouse said spinning around and looking at Jay.

"Erm they are broken but there's one in the parking lot and one across the street"

"Right let's look then" Jay sat next to Mouse as Voight stood next to him while he typed on the keyboard. As all the cameras lined up next to each other Mouse was able to see who was going in and out of the apartment, as they watched the screen Jay noticed a guy who was wearing a black hoodie coming in and then out, "him what about him" Jay pointed at him.

"He went in at half one and came back out an hour later"

"Your telling me if this is the guy then he was in our apartment for an hour."

"Where's Erin and Harper?" Antonio asked

"I took them to my brothers. We are going to stay there until we catch this guy"

"Right Mouse see what you can find on that guy and we are going to the apartment, he wasn't in there for an hour doing nothing" Voight said

"Yeah okay"

"Right me, you, Dawson and Ruzek let's go check it out"

As half the team left the bullpen, everyone else started to help Mouse look through the footage and trying to get some kind of image of who this is.

Everyone was searching around the apartment but they weren't finding anything, "right so he comes in and walks around maybe but for an hour" Antonio said

"Yeah but I'm still confused as to how he keeps managing to open my door"

Jay walked around and around the apartment but there was nothing, "I really don't understand..."

Jay turned around and saw Antonio messing around with his cabinet full of pictures, "What are you doing Tony?"

"I'm looking"

"Looking for what?"

"This" Jay's face completely changed as Antonio pulled out the camera from behind a picture. "This is what the guy was doing for an hour"

Everyone started rushing around the apartment and looking in every crack and behind any furniture, "I got another" Ruzek shouted from the kitchen

"Me too" Voight said as he pulled one out from behind the tv.

"How many camera are there"

"I got three more" Antonio said as he came out from the bedroom, "that's six cameras, what the hell!"

"Right I think that's it but let's get these back to the bullpen and try and trace the serial numbers."

"Yeah" Jay said as he picked the pile of cameras up off the table and they all left the apartment.

 **At the district**

The team were looking through all the cameras when Erin came up the stairs with Harper in her arms. Jay moved in front of the camera as she walked over, "what's going on?"

"Just looking for more footage around the apartment" Jay said

"What's with all the camera you are hiding in front of?"

"Nothing we just found them"

"Found them where Jay?"

"We found them in the apartment"

"This guy have put camera in our home... how many?"

"Six... we found six"

"Where?"

"One on the picture cabinet, one behind the tv and in the kitchen and the other three were in bedrooms"

"Who the hell is doing this?" Erin said as she got upset.

"I don't know Okay but we going to find out"

"We live in that apartment and your telling me someone has been watching us and our daughter sleeping"

"I know but listen to me... we will figure this out. Anyway why are you here I thought you was staying at Wills"

"I needed to know what was going be I'll just stay here from now on, I don't feel like walking back to wills on my own"

"Yeah Okay" Jay stood up and hugged Erin as she cried, "we're gonna sort this out I promise".


	3. Letters

Jay walked down the stairs and saw Will in the kitchen, "what's going on Jay?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard you and Erin arguing last night and you haven't ever told me why you are here" jay walked over and grabbed a mug of coffee before sitting on the breakfast stool, "the night Harper was born I got this phone call which was really strange and since then I've been getting calls and the front door has been opened twice. Then yesterday a few of us went back to the apartment and we found six camera which has been put in around the apartment"

"Well do they know who it is?"

"No idea, we are still looking but have come up with nothing"

"Do you think they are any closer to finding out?"

"No Will i don't. Look I gotta get to work but Erin and Harper are still sleeping so just tell Erin I'm at the district but she doesn't need to come down today, I want her to stay in unless im with her"

"Yeah Okay Tell me is you get any closer to finding out whoever this guy is"

"Yeah I get it Will. See you tonight"

Jay walked into the district and Platt shouted him over again, "Platt I really don't have time for this"

"You got more mail"

"How, why, I never get mail to the district"

"Well maybe you got some fan mail" Platt said flapping it about to grab it.

Jay grabbed the mail before him ran upstairs into the bullpen but as he got upstairs he just walked over to the his desk, pulled his drawer open and threw it on top of the rest.

Jay walked over and lent up against Antonio's desk as he wrote on the board, "anything?"

"We traced the camera to a store downtown so Ruzek and Atwater are checking that out"

"I really don't understand why someone would do this..." Voight came out of his office and listened to jay, "You alright working this case"

"If this is to protect my family then there is no way I am stepping back from this"

"Okay just checking"

The team spent hours going through files and footage but nothing was coming up. Everyone was sat slouching about in their chairs trying to think of new options. Antonio then stood up and looked at Jay, "So phone calls, doors being opened and camera but no letters no notes"

"Noting has come to the house or..." Jay stopped talking to think. As he though he pulled open his drawer and pulled out stack of mail, "What the hell is all that?" Ruzek said

"Platt kept getting mail for me but I never get mail" Jay started ripping open the envelopes and looking in them but noting was coming up till he got to the last pile. As he pulled it out he opened up the piece of paper to reveal in massive writing, "remember me yet?" Jay said as he turned it around.

Jay put his head in his hands and tried to figure out who might be doing this but nothing was coming up. "Jay is this an old friend?" Antonio said looking at the letter.

"It could be but I don't know anyone that would want to do this"

As the letter was put up on the board Jay started thinking about people he hadn't seen in a long time but then Platt came running up the stairs, "Jay some patrolmen just got radioed to go to Wills address..."

"Erin is staying there with Harper" no one even had chance to speak to Jay, he has already run down the stairs just as the team followed him.

Jay tires screeched as he pulled up at wills and he ran inside. As he pushed through the patrolmen he saw Erin on the couch, "You're bleeding what happened?"

Erin wiped the tears from her face and looked at Jay, "I was putting Harper down in the spare room when I heard the door so I thought it might have been you or Will but when I came downstairs there was no one there and the next thing I remember was waking up on the floor."

"Are you Okay, was harper okay!"

"Harper was fine I don't think he went up there... I can't even remember what happened Jay and I don't even know what he did. I'm sorry-"

"Hey no don't do sorry, it's okay" Jay pulled Erin into his chest and hugged her as the team was looking around for evidence.

 **At Chicago med**

Jay had decided to take Erin to med just to get checked out and make sure she was okay. They walked up to the desk when Will ran over, "Hey sorry I was out on a break. What happened?"

"His guy broke into your house attacked Erin"

"Shit... let's get you checked out"

Erin walked into the room and sat on the bed, "What can you remember?"

"Nothing, I put Harper down then when I heard the door I went to check who it was then I just remember waking up on the floor"

"You didn't see this guy at all"

"No I didn't see him at all"

"Hey Jay maybe someone should stay home with Erin and Harper"

"I want to but I need to be at the district to actually catch this guy"

"I can take time off"

"Really?"

"Yeah Goodwin won't mind, not in a situation like this"

"Well thanks bro"

Jay had enough now and as he dropped Erin off at Wills he speeded to the district, "that's it!" He said as he walked into the bullpen.

"I am figuring out who this is and I gonna show just how angry I am!"

 **Who is it gonna be?**


	4. Brothers

Jay has gone into the district early as Will was with Erin and the team looked over as he was scribbling loads of stuff on to paper, "What are you doing?" Antonio asked

"I am writing down everyone I know including everyone I served with and who you know are actually still alive, old friends god even my family. I just need to have everyone written down I can cross people off and shorten the list."

Mouse walked over to Jay and sat on his desk, "You really think it's someone we served with?"

"Maybe, we pissed a few people off Well I did anyway"

"And you think someone is stalking you for that"

"I really don't know. I don't even know why this has happened in the first place."

"We'll figure it out" Mouse said hitting Jay on the shoulder and walking off.

 **Erin's POV**

I walked down the stairs with Harper when I heard a knock at the door. I quickly laid Harper down on the couch when I looked through the peep hole in the door but there wasn't anyone there so I opened to door and as I looked around I noticed the box on the floor.

I picked up the box and closed the door behind me, "Will?" I shouted but I didn't get an answer.

I sat next to Harper on the couch and slowly took the lid of the box. As I pulled out the piece of paper I undid it and saw the writing, "your so close but so far. I know you know who I am you just won't let yourself believe it..."

"Wha..." I put Harper in her carrier and left Wills house and speeded towards the district. I got into the bullpen but there was no one there, "Jay... jay?" I shouted around but nothing.

I walked into the break room to get coffee but I could hear a noise outside the room. As I turned around that was when I saw the back a black mask stood facing my daughter.

 **Nobody's POV**

Erin dialled jay on her phone before sliding it into her pocket, she tiptoed out of the room and slid open the drawer but it was empty her gun was gone, "step away... I SAID STEP AWAY" Erin said walking over.

"It's nice to see you again miss Lindsey"

"I'm not going to tell you again"

"Who are you, why would you come here to the district. why are you doing this to my family?"

"It's very personal"

"Why don't you just take off your mask?"

"Why would I do that?" Erin watched as he picked up the carrier with Harper and started to walk backwards, "I swear to god..."

"What you'e not going to do anything while im holding your precious daughter... I need you to give Jay a message for me and then you're gonna let me leave"

"What message?"

"That I'll be coming for him this time and if I can't get to him then I'll be coming for his precious precious family"

"Yes Okay just put her down" Erin cried

"I'm going to leave now Erin"

"Please I'm begging you"

The guy pulled the gun out of his pants and cocked it, "If you don't get up against that wall and let me walk past then I will kill your daughter... in 3...2...-"

"Okay okay" Erin put her back up against the wall as he walked past with her daughter. Erin watched the guy when he got to the door and walked around the corner and as she waited she heard the door open. Erin ran around the corner and as she got there she saw Harper on the floor, "ugh thank god thank god" Erin said picking her up out of the carrier and holding her to her chest, "I'm so sorry baby" she cried.

 **Jay's POV**

We was out checking an address when my phone was ringing, "Hey Er?" I listened by she didn't answer,

"step away... I SAID STEP AWAY" I heard Erin shout

"Guys guys shut up!" I said as they were all talking around me

"It's nice to see you again miss Lindsey"

"shit we gotta go, he's with Erin at the district!" I ran and jumped in the car and Antonio sped off.

"I'm not going to tell you again"

"Who are you and why would you come here to the district. why are you doing this to my family?"

"It's very personal"

"Why don't you just take off your mask?"

"Why would I do that?" "I swear to god..."

"What you're not going to do anything while im holding your precious daughter... I need you to give Jay a message for me and then you're gonna let me leave"

"What message?"

"That I'll be coming for him this time and if I can't get to him then I'll be coming for his precious precious family"

"Yes Okay just put her down" Erin cried

"I'm going to leave now Erin"

"Please I'm begging you"

We was so close to the district when I heard a gun cock, "If you don't get up against that wall and let me walk past then I will kill your daughter... in 3...2...-"

I listened but the phone went silent and as I looked at the screen it had cut off, "god dammit. Hurry Tony!" We dumped the car in front of the district and ran inside. I practically flew up stairs and I saw Erin sat in the chair crying with Harper, "It's okay it's okay" Erin looked at me with sheer panic. "He said... said he was go... going to kill her" she cried

"You're Okay now" I felt my phone buzz and as I looked I saw I had a voicemail.

 **Wills POV**

I was walking through the back exit to see if Erin was there when I heard crying and I heard my brother, "I got a voicemail"

"Play it" Voight said

I stood outside the door and listened as the voicemail was played, "I know where you live, I know where you are staying I know your girlfriend and your daughter. I think it's time you met me. Alone. Meet me in a warehouse downtown, you know the one you was just there the other day looking at a body. I see anyone apart from you I wont kill you jay I'll kill everyone you love first.

I listened and I knew which warehouse got mentioned in the voicemail. I quickly ran down the stairs and out the back door before anyone noticed I was there.

 **Nobody's POV**

Jay pulled opened his desk door and clipped his holster on to his thigh and as he put on his side he put the other gun in his side holster, "Jay What are you doing?" Erin said

"I'm gonna kill this son of a bitch... no one follows me Okay this is between him and me and I want someone here with Erin and Harper."

"Jay..."

"No!" Jay said as he ran down the stairs.

Jay walked towards the door of the warehouse and noticed the open door. He pulled out his gun and pointed it in front of him. Jay kicked open the door and walked in and he checked behind each and every corner.

As he got closer to the other side of the warehouse he could hear footsteps. He put his back up against the wall and as he peered around the saw someone with his back to him. Jay ran at the guy punching him in the face and pinning him up against the wall but as he looked he was in complete shock,

"You..."

Jay watched as his brother looked up at him, "I can explain..."


	5. Reveal

Jay still has his gun pointed at his brother, "What the hell is going on Will?"

"Look I came to-"

"This was you terrorising, attacking my family"

Will pushed jay backwards and wiped the blood off his nose, "You really think I did this?"

Jay lifted his gun up to his brother, "Yeah... why else would you be here?"

"I heard you at the district, your voicemail. I wanted to get rid of this guy"

"I don't get it will..."

"Jay just put your gun down"

"You've been asking me questions, asking if you know who did this. If we were any closer to finding it who it is"

"So what are you gonna do Jay?"

Jay walked closer to his brother when he heard clapping from behind him, "Bravo Jay bravo". Jay recognised the voice as soon as he spoke.

He turned around and looked up, "Ben?" Jay knew this guy was dangerous and he knew he just used to kill random people for the sake of it.

"Yeah..."

"It was you?"

"It took you long enough to find out"

Will walked up and stood next to Jay, "Who's Ben?"

"Ben was in my squad in Afghanistan... he died five years ago"

"Well actually I didn't. See after you left me in the desert and didn't brother to see if I was alive. I got picked up by some Afghani soldiers"

"No ben we went back for your body and it was gone"

"YEAH JAY BECAUSE I WASNT DEAD!" Ben listed his gun up and pointed it and fired into Wills shoulder.

"WIll...Me and Mouse saw you go down" jay said as he got down next to his brother, "it's okay" Will said as he breathed through the pain.

"Ah Yeah Mouse. How is Mouse... you spoken to him today"

"No he was gone when I got back..." jay looked at Bens smile, "Wheres Mouse?"

"I have no idea"

"WHERES MOUSE!"

Ben walked backwards into the dark and through Mouse across the floor. Jay went to run to Mouse when Ben pulled his gun out again. "not so fast" he loaded his gun, he extended his arm and placed the barrel against Mouses head, "give me your gun..."

"No you need to stop-"

"Do you not see holding a gun to his head...Okay...1...2...-"

"Okay okay" jay lent down and slid his gun against the floor towards Ben.

"Now let him go"

"I never wanted Mouse. I wanted you"

Jay looked at Mouse who's face was covered in bruises and blood, "Jay don't go with-" Ben hit Mouse round the face and he hit the floor,

"Stop stop just stop" Jay shouted at him, "What do you want?"

"I already told you... I want you" He whispered

"If I come with you... you stop all this. Stop attacking my family"

"Fine... let's go then"

As Jay started to walk Will grabbed his hand, "don't go"

"Its Okay. The team are coming and look after Erin and Harp-" jay was talking when Ben walked across and grabbed Jay, "LETS GO!"

 **Wills POV**

I just watched my brother be forced out of the warehouse with a gun to him and I couldn't do anything. My arm bleeding so much I couldn't get up, "Mouse... Mouse!" I shouted as he sat up.

"I can't get free" Mouse said as he pulled at his handcuffs. As I pressed my hand down on my shoulder, the whole team barged through the door, I just knew I had to stay cool and they couldn't know.

 **Nobody's POV**

Antonio ran over to Mouse and took the handcuffs off, he pulled him up off the ground, "wheres Jay... Mouse wheres Jay!"

"He took him... I could have stopped it"

Antonio held onto Mouse as he helped him outside to the ambulance and Will walked was in the bed next to him, "I don't need to go to med, I need to go back to the district and find Jay"

"No Mouse you need to go to med and get checked out"

"NO I NEED TO FIND HIM... IT WAS MY FAULT" Antonio grabbed hold of mouse and hugged him, "it wasn't your fault Mouse... we're gonna find him"

The team watched the ambulance pull away and they walked back towards their cars, "What are we gonna do?" Ruzek asked

"I want you and Atwater to get to med and speak to Will and Mouse and the rest of us need to get back to the district and start looking. We need to get it out there that we have a Chicago detective missing but we need to tell Erin first" Voight said

Everyone jumped in their cars and parted ways to med and the district. Voight, Antonio, Kim and Al walked into the bullpen and saw Erin sat shaking Harper's stroller, "what's going on, Wheres Jay?"

Voight sat down in the chair next to Erin, "we found mouse and Will in the warehouse, Mouse has been beaten and Will was shot"

"No no no you went after him, what happened?" She cried

"We don't know Erin but we are going to figure it out"

"This guy is dangerous. He's gonna kill jay"

"No that is not going to happen"

 **At Chicago med**

Mouse had been checked over and was talking to Will in his room, "we used to serve with him so many years ago and he got shot and we watched him go down but he wasn't dead and we didn't know and now he wants revenge."

"They'll find him"

"You don't know what this guy is like Will, he was erratic and crazy when we were overseas"

Since Will was patched up he got up off the bed and grabbed his bag, "I'm gonna get to the district" Mouse said

"Yeah let's stop this guy from killing any more guys"

Mouse was about to walk out of the door when he stopped and looked at Will, "what did you say?"

"Just that they'll find-"

"No after that..."

"Oh nothing"

"...yes you did, you said let's stop this guy from killing any more guys"

"Yeah but I just meant"

"You didn't know who Ben was, how would you know that... you would only know that if he told... you" Mouse watched as Will pulled a guy out of his bag and pointed it at him, "Your really gonna let me kill you in the hospital?"

"Will, what are you-"

"You may know Ben but you really don't know me... you really have no idea!"

"Look Will, Ben is dangerous. Whatever he has told you, you cannot listen"

"Shut up Mouse"

"Will he will kill Jay and you obviously know that-"

"You really need to shut up Mouse"

"So what are you planning to do Will, shoot me in the hospital, a building full of security?"

"No... no we're gonna go for a drive" Will shoved the gun into the back of his pants and pulled his T-shirt down, "You raise any kind of alarm, it won't be you or Jay, it will be his bitch of a girlfriend and Harper"

"Will look-"

"Start walking" Will said pushing him forwards.

 **What's wrong with Will?**


	6. Missing

Jay walked down the stairs of a house into a basement and was pushed into a room, "Look Ben, we can-"

Ben stood and looked at Jay and just shut the door behind him. "Shit!" He pulled his phone out of his pocket and all it said was no signal.

Jay walked to the back of the room and sat against the wall, as he rested his arms on his knees he just sat staring at the door.

 **Mouses POV**

I peered over and looked at the gun resting on Wills leg, "where are we going?" I said as we turned the corner.

"Just keep driving Mouse"

"Look whatever this is about, Jay is your brother"

"Brother huh" he scoffed

"So what did he do?"

"What didn't he do... see you never met our dad because he died years ago now but let's just say he wasn't a very nice man... see Jay only thinks about himself and he didn't think about what would happen to me if he left all those years ago when we were younger"

"So what is this... anger revenge"

"Jay's a coward and it's about time he really found out what happened to me after he left me behind all those years ago"

"Look I know about your dad. What kind of man he was, Jay told me years-"

"Pull over"

"What?"

"PULL OVER!" I pulled the car into the side of the road and saw a house, "get out!" Will said as he opened the door and got out.

I didn't even have time to get out of the car, Will had already opened the door and was pulling me out, "let's go" he said as he pushed me towards the house making me wince from my bruises.

 **Nobody's POV**

Jay was sat down when he heard the door slam above him then he heard shouting, "What the hell is this!" He heard Ben shout.

"Ugh just take him downstairs" jay stood up as he heard walking down the stairs and then he saw the door open and Mouse rolled across the floor, "Greg?"

Mouse looked up at Jay and laughed, "you just called me Greg... you haven't called me that in years"

"Sorry I was worried. What the hell happened, the team should have picked you up when I left, "they did. They took us to med"

Jay sat down next to Mouse on the floor, "how's Will, did they get the bullet out?"

Mouse let out a chuckle, "What?" Jay asked

"You really shouldn't listen to your brother"

"He did this?"

"Of course he did, he pulled a gun on me at

Med and brought me here"

"I don't understand..."

"He's angry. He was talking about your dad" Jay stood up and walked around the room, "Dammit!" Jay said as he hit his hand on the wall, "I should have know, I should have known."

"How could you have known?"

"We were just teenagers and I left because I would of killed my dad otherwise but when Will finally left he was so angry, he just... he almost beat me to death when he saw me for the first time after we saw each other again and I knew he had never forgiven me"

"Well I'd say he was still pretty angry"

 **At the district**

"Anything?" Erin said running up the stairs

"Well before Mouse went to med, he told Antonio that the guy doing this is called Ben Browning... himself and Jay served with him in Afghanistan and he has a death certificate"

"What?"

"We don't know, we are still figuring it out"

Erin looked up at the board as Voight wrote in it but then Ruzek and Atwater came running up the stairs, "guys?" Atwater said

"I told you to go to med" Voight said as he peered around the board

"We did, we got there but Will and Mouse were gone"

"Do we know where?"

"Look Erin I know, Will is like family but do you know if he would be apart of this" Atwater asked

"What no way. Will took us in when we had to leave our apartment"

"Right what's going on?" Antonio said

"Maggie from me just sent us the security footage and your gonna want to see it" Ruzek as he looked up from his computer. The team gathered around his desk and he pressed play.

Everyone watched as Will pulled out a gun and pointed it at Mouse and then all they could see was Will walking out of the hospital with Mouse in front of him.

"What?" Erin said

"I know this is hard but Will was at that warehouse when we got there and no this. We think him and Ben might be working together"

"We need to find Jay and Mouse." Voight said as he went into his office and picked up his phone.

 **Jay's POV**

I was laying on the floor when I heard shouting, "you hear that?" Mouse said

"Yeah man shut up" I walked over to the door and put my ear up against the door.

" _Well what do you expect me to do"_

 _"He's your brother..."_

 _"And this was your idea in the first place"_

 _"You wanted revenge on Jay, not Mouse so why bring him here"_

 _"Because he knew about us both and he knew I was at that warehouse before Jay arrived"_

 _"YOU'RE DEALING WITH THIS MAN?"_

 _"It's not my job!_ " I heard Will shout back.

When the shouting stopped I banged on the door, "Hey... hey I want to talk to my brother!" I shouted through the door.

I stepped back as I heard footsteps coming down the stairs, the door opened and I saw Will stood looking at me, "what do you want Jay?"

"I want you to explain... explain to me why you are doing this to us... to me?"

"God you're so stupid"

"What is it huh? You hate me, you want to kill me because of what happened, it was like 20 years ago will!"

"Yeah but I still remember what he did to me Jay"

"And you still don't think I do?"

"YOU LEFT ME BEHIND!"

"YEAH BECAUSE I WOULD HAVE KILLED HIM OTHERWISE"

"That's no excuse Jay you could have taken me with you" I ran to the door as Will shut it behind him, "Will... you can't do this, I have a family. You are my family... you're...you're my brother..."


	7. Regret

Erin was packing her bags when she heard the door slam. She put her back up against the wall and looked out the door. As she peered down the stairs she heard Will, "Dammit!" He said as Erin quickly stepped back.

As she stepped back the floorboard beneath her foot creaked and she heard Will walking toward the stairs. She quickly walked backwards, grabbed her bag and slid under the bed. Erin pulled out her phone, "Antonio I thought you were outside"

"I'm driving back round now"

"Wills back, I think he heard me"

"I'm on my way now, just stay where you are"

"Hurry" Erin said as she put her phone in her pocket. She could here each footstep coming up the stairs but then she heard her phone ring, "what?" Will said

"...what the hell are you talking about... they are two grown men. Of course they are strong. It's fine just leave them alone."

Erin stayed under the bed and waited but it was shortly after when she heard footsteps running up the stairs. As she saw the feet from under the bed, the person hit the floor and looked under. Erin completely panicked, "no no, get away...get-"

"Erin it's Dawson, you're safe"

"Antonio?" Erin looked up at him. She pulled herself out from under the bed and he hugged her, "come on let's get back to the district" Antonio said as he helped her up and out of the room.

Erin sat down in a chair at the district and Voight got down next to her, "What happened?"

"I went to get mine and Harpers stuff, Antonio was waiting in the car but Will came back. I think he heard me but he got a phone call. I think he was speaking to this Ben guy, they were arguing talking about two grown men, he was on about Jay and Mouse."

"He mention anywhere about where they are?"

"No nothing I just, if Will was the one who told Ben about me and Harper, they he doesn't care about threatening to kill us, i have no idea what he will do to Jay. Where is Harper?"

"She is her stroller, asleep in the breakroom... look Erin we are going to find Jay and Mouse and will get Ben and Will for doing this but we just need to find the best way of doing it, okay?"

"Yeah okay"

 **Jay's POV**

I was looking at Mouse who was holding his side and wincing, i slid across the floor and looked at him, "You okay... you still in pain"

"Yeah i think he broke a few ribs"

"I still don't get how this happened, where he found you"

"I was getting coffee and i saw him in a van and i knew it couldn't have been him cause he was dead but then i just remember him hitting me with me with the van"

"He ran you over"

"Yeah, he didn't beat me up, he hit me"

"Shit... we need to get out of here"

"You need to talk to your mental brother"

"Yes Mouse I know, but he wants to kill me."

The door then opened and Jay got up off the floor, it wasn't long before Ben ran over and hit him in the face with his gun. Jay hit the floor and blood dripped out of his mouth and nose, Will walked over and grabbed Mouse and Jay just lost it. He ran at his brother knocking both of them over in the process and he pulled Mouse towards him, "You do not touch him!" Jay said

"Huh and what are you going to do?" Will said as he brushed himself down

"What are you going to do Will... kill your own brother because some guy you barely knew came and told you about what had happened to him... was it because I left because I was tired of the abuse that i got from our father on a daily basis and you know deep down that my abuse was no where near as bad-" Jay was shouting at Will when Ben spun Jay around and punched him in the face making him fall to his knees, as he hit him repeatedly and kicked him the stomach Jay was lying on the floor covered in his own blood.

Ben went to hit him again when Will pushed him back, "That's enough Ben, you'll kill him"

"Isn't that want you want Will?"

"Don't" Will said

"Don't go soft on me Will... this was your idea and don't think I forgot where Jay works, his girl and where she's staying and the baby..."

"They are nothing to do with this anymore!"

Will pushed Ben out of the door and locked the door behind him as they both left. Mouse quickly crawled over to Jay and rolled him over to face him, "Jay... Jay can you hear me?"

"Ye...yeah. I'll be okay" Jay said as he rolled back over onto the floor. Mouse sat and stared at him and he crawled into almost a ball on the ground.

 **Wills POV**

What the hell was I doing. I hate him so much right now but he's my brother. I've ruined everything and it's over for me, I wanted to kill him so bad but my brother... exactly my brother has saved me so many times in my life and I don't even know what to do anymore. The point is now I have gone to far and I know I can't come back from this. Not without Ben killing me and then jay and Mouse anyway.

 **Nobody's POV**

Will waited for Ben to leave and he slowly walked down the stairs and knocked on the door, "Jay are you there?"

"He's out" Mouse said as Will heard him walking closer to the door. Will slid down the door and sat down, "it's gone to far"

"I didn't think it could go to far. Not until we're both dead right?" Mouse said leaning against the wall on the other side

"I don't know whats happening to me Mouse."

"You planned to kill your own brother"

"I can't even. I don't know how it happened, Well I do it was... I was in a bar and his guy just came up and spoke to me saying he had seen me at the hospital and he knew my brother."

"Go away Will"

"I don't know Whats wrong with me and I can't change it now"

Mouse walked back over the the door and hit it with his hand, "I know exactly what's wrong with you Will... you're messed up. You've got something in your brain that tells you abducting and killing people is okay"

"He hurt me Mouse"

"NO JAY DIDN'T HURT YOU, YOUR FATHER DID" mouse shouted but then he listened as Will walked back up the stairs.

Mouse sat down on the floor and lent up against the wall, "I wouldn't bother" Jay said as he rolled over

"How you feeling?"

"I don't know. Betrayed I guess"

"I know that but he almost killed you Jay"

"I'll be fine Mouse"

"I'm gonna get you out of here"

"Oh yeah how are you going to do that?" Jay said as he rolled back over.

 **Will they escape?**


	8. Anger

Erin stormed into the bullpen and slammed her hand down on the table, "STOP FUCKING AROUND HANK AND FIND JAY!"

"Erin we are trying-"

"TRY HARDER..."

"We have every single officer out there looking for Will and Ben and we will catch them and bring them in"

"You better hope so because everyday he is missing that is more time that he doesn't get to see our daughter grow up. It's been days"

"go home to your daughter Erin and I will call you as seen as anting happens"

 **Mouses POV**

I got up off the floor as I heard the door above me slam and as I got up I just kept kicking and kicking the door but it wouldn't budge. "Come on!" I screamed as I collapsed to the floor

"Don't bother Mouse. I'm just waiting"

"Waiting for what?"

"For them to just kill us already"

"Shut up man. That is not happening so you can either lay there on the ground or you can help me"

"Nah I think you are pretty good at that yourself so I'll leave you too it"

I kicked the door one more time but nothing was happening, "DAMMIT!" I said throwing myself back down and the ground.

 **Nobody's POV**

Will stood in front of the house and didn't know what to do. "Okay okay..." he walked up the front steps and through the door and he saw Ben drinking a beer on the couch, "what's going on Ben. I can't wait around anymore. Stop pissing around."

"I've got an idea."

"What?"

"I need money to get out of Chicago after all of this"

"So what do you want to do?"

"I think it's time we made contact with his girlfriend"

"You want to turn this into a kidnapping and ransom now"

"What else do you expect me to do. I was never gonna kill them anyway"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!"

"I wanted them to feel how I felt. I wanted them to feel like they were nothing and like they could die at any point. That's how I felt for years"

"You used me"

"Get over it will. You were just as mad as me. I knew what happened to you and Jay, he told me when we served and I knew you name and where you were. I knew how to find you and I did so I could get revenge"

"I have risked and ruined my whole life with my family. My brother, the only person I have left in my family and that is down to you"

"Grow a pair Will and give me the number"

"If you do this I am gone"

"Just give me the number"

Will grabbed some paper next to him and wrote down the number throwing it at him. "You get this money and then you let my brother and Mouse go and I swear to god if you get that money and don't let them go then I will kill you myself"

"I'll be in touch Will" Ben said as Will left.

"Fuck!" Will said as he ran down the stairs

Jay's body hit the ground as a fist slammed into his face. The blood dropped from everyone and all he could see was Mouse handcuffed to the radiator on the other side of the room. The punches and the kicks were enough to almost kill a person. Ben pulled jay up and threw him into the chair in front of. He pulled out his phone and looked at Jay, "I think it's time to make a phone call don't you"

"Huh?" Jay grunted

As the phone rung, Jay heard the dialling tone and he knew the voice straight away.

"Hello?"

"To whom am I speaking with?"

"Erin Lindsey, do I know you?"

"I think so... you've probably been expecting this"

Jay heard Erin's gasp through the phone, "wheres Jay?" She shouted

"He's right here Erin"

Ben put the phone next to jay's ear and slapped his face to make him turn his head, "Hey Er..." I weak voice came through the phone.

"Jay it's gonna be okay"

Ben put the phone back to his ear, "what do you want?" Erin said

"I want 1 million and I'll give you Jay and Mouse back... probably"

"Wha how do you expect me to find that?"

"I don't care. You have 48 hours and I'll text you where and I'd hurry. He's beginning to look a little worse" he said hanging up the phone.

 **Erin's POV**

The phone hung up and slowly walked out of the breakroom and sat at my desk. I felt the tears fill up in my eyes and they just fell down my face. I was staring forward when I saw the team run up the stairs and Hank looked at me, "Erin?" Himself and Antonio raced over.

"I just... just had a call"

"From who?"

"Ben"

"What did he say Erin?"

I wiped a tear from my cheek and looked down at the table, "that he wants 1 million in 48 hours and he'll let them both go"

"What.. do we even know if they are al... alive" Ruzek said from across the room

"I spoke to him, he sounded so broken and hurt"

"This ends now" Hank said as he stormed into his office.

"I need that money Hank"

Voight picked up his phone and put it to his ear, "This is Sargent Hank Voight from the intelligence unit at district 21, I have a detective Jay Halstead missing and our civilian it tech Greg Gerwitz now I need a bolo out on Will Halstead and Ben Browning and I want them found now!" He said putting the phone down.

Erin grabbed her bag and ran out of the district, "Erin?" Voight said

"I'm coming back just wait" Erin ran across to her dad and sped off towards the near by bank. The process she had to go through was making her more and more angry, "Ma'am I'm sorry but you can let you withdraw this much money" the woman said over the desk.

Erin pulled her badge out and slammed it on the desk, "they are my savings and I have the money so give it to me or I swear to god I will arrest for something you have done in your life or I could easily just pin something on you. Now get me the money"

"Yeah. Umm sorry Ma'am I'll withdraw the money"

Erin sat back in her chair and she peered around and saw some other members of staff looking at her. As the money was placed on the desk she opened her bag and threw it all in before storming off.

Erin walked back into the bullpen and threw her bag down and the desk but not before Voight saw the stacks of money, "no way Erin"

"Back off Hank"

"Erin were did you even get this?"

"I had savings and Jay is pretty much the only thing Who is worth saving in my life right now. We have a daughter at home and I sure as hell will not let her grow up without her father"

"Erin was can deal with this another way. We can catch him at this drop you can't give your whole life away"

"I am getting Jay and mouse back whether it makes me broke or not. I will not risk losing them both with some stupid plan and I never see either of them again"

Erin opened her bag and lined up all the money to count it.

Mouse had been kicked and hitting the door for hours when after one big kick he heard the lock break, "Yes Yes Yes Yes" Mouse opened the door and looked up the stairs before running up them. He covered his eyes as he got to the top and got blinded by the sunlight. Walking around the house he saw that it was empty. Mouse ran to the front door which was bolted shut and he couldn't open but as he ran to the back door he saw the key sticking out of the lock. He opened the door and left it ajar as he limped down the stairs.

He slid on the floor in front of Jay and shook him, "Jay you gotta wake up..." mouse moved his head as he heard the car he had been hearing the whole time they were there. Jay turned his head and opened his eyes as he looked at Mouse, "What's going on?" He stuttered

"I got us out but you just need to get up now because he is back"

"You need to go Mouse"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I can't get up, I can't walk"

"No way. Never leave a man behind you know that"

"If you don't go now he will kill us both"

"Jay pleas-"

"GO NOW. GO!" Jay said as he sat up but hit the floor again as pain rushed up and down his body.

"I'm gonna get help and get you out of here. I promise"

"I know you will" Mouse kissed the top of Jays head as he got up and ran up the stairs.

Jay listened to every step he made until the heard the door close behind him, "atta boy" Jay said as he head hit the floor again but then he heard the another door open, "shit" Jay said rolling back up into a ball.

 **Mouses POV**

As I wandered through the streets, I saw the stares and looks on people faces as they saw my bloody and dirty body. No one bothered to help or ask me if I was okay, I just looked like some of the other homeless guys around Chicago. I looked around at my surroundings and I knew where I was straight away. Me and Jay had been here with the team on a case not so long ago, I knew because I recognised the shore they raided. I had to get indoors for all I know Ben could be out looking for me right now. I pulled myself through the door of a store and saw a woman stood behind the counter, "Can I help you sure?" She looked confused

"I need you to call... to call" I tried to push my body up but I was so exhausted

"Do you need an ambulance?"

"I need... you... to... get-" before I knew it I felt a pain in my head and the last thing I remember was my body crashing towards the ground.

 **Nobody's POV**

As the woman stood outside the front of the store, the paramedics followed her in, "What have we got?" One of them said to her

"He just wandered in like this. He was a mess and kept asking me to call someone. I thought he was homeless but I didn't know and then he just collapsed"

"Okay Thankyou"

The paramedics picked mouse up and put him on a stretcher, "Is he going to be okay?" The woman asked before they carried him out

"Yeah well get him to med, They'll put whatever drugs he has in his body out and release him back out into the streets no doubt"

The paramedics left to store, loaded mouse into the ambulance and drove to med. unaware of who he actually was.


	9. Ransom

As the gurney was rolled through the door of med, Maggie ran over. "What have we got?"

"Unknown male collapsed in store. Heart rate his good but he has some quite bad injuries but they are old and haven't been treated"

"Okay thanks"

They wheeled him into a room and Maggie walked in with Dr manning and another nurse, "let's get his clothes off and I'll get a line in" Maggie stood at the side of him and looked at his arm to put an I.V in but she looked at his bloody face and then shot her head back again, "Wait!" She said making everyone stop

"What is it?" Dr manning said

"It's... It's Mouse" Maggie said as she moved the dirty matted hair out of his face. "What" Natalie said talking a look as well, "oh my god where did he come from?"

"I don't know. You carry on and I need to call Hank" Maggie said passing Natalie the needle for the I.V.

 **At the district**

The team were on their computers and trying to trace the number which had called Erin when Voight cell rung, "Voight" he said picking it up

"Hank it's Maggie..."

"What's going on?"

"Mouse is here"

Voight shot up from his seat and grabbed his coat, "What when?"

"He collapsed in a store, hes in pretty bad shape at the minute"

"we're on our way" Voight put the phone down and looked around the room, "what's going on?" Erin said

"Mouse is umm he's at med"

"What is Jay with him, why is he alone?"

"I don't know, let's go"

The team left the district and headed towards med.

 **Jay's POV**

As I listened to each step climbing down the stairs, the door creaked open and I heard Ben walk in. I kept my eyes squeezed shut as he looked around the basement, "wheres Mouse?" I heard him say but I just carried lying there. He said it again but this time I heard him walking closer. I laid on the floor trying not to move but the next thing I knew was I felt a boot fly into my stomach.

I shot up off the ground and just about coughed my guts up, I was trying to calm my breathing when Ben got down next to me and grabbed my face, "now wheres Mouse?"

"What, huh I've been out of it since you almost beat me to death"

Ben pulled me up off the floor and I felt my spine almost shattered as he slammed me into the wall at full force, "He wouldn't leave you behind"

"Well I guess you never know what some people are capable of in this world" I dropped to the floor and looked up at Ben, "he's gone and what are you gonna do?"

"I know exactly what I'm going to do" Ben said storming out of the basement.

 **At Chicago med**

Erin pushed the doors open with her hands and ran through to the ER, she saw Maggie at the desk typing on a computer, "Maggie is Jay here?"

She shook her head but then pointed to the room where Mouse was. Erin jogged to the room and saw mouse sat up in the bed, Erin dropped her bag on the floor as she ran at mouse and wrapped her arms around him, "Oh god mouse... wheres Jay. Is he alive?"

Mouse winced as he pushed Erin back and looked at her, "he wouldn't come with me-"

"What?"

"He couldn't walk so he told me to go and get help. You... You have to believe me Erin I tried to get him to come but he couldn't"

"It's okay, we're gonna find him. Do you know where you were?"

"Yeah it's a few miles from here, we were in a house. I can give you the address" Mouse said as he looked at Voight.

"Yeah We'll get down there straight away"

Erin sat on the side of the bed facing mouse but she almost jumped off as her phone rung. She looked at the called ID and then looked at Voight. Erin pressed answer and put the phone on loud speaker, "hello Erin?"

"Ben?"

"I suppose you are with Mouse right now after he left his best friend behind"

"Wheres jay"

"He's right next to me"

"Let me talk to him"

"I'm sorry, I guess he's not able to talk at the minute"

"Look I have your money just let him go"

"Nah I want a new plan. Mouse escaped and I'm not happy. 2 mill"

"Two million!"

"You hear me. You have twelve hours and the clock is ticking but don't worry if I don't get the money you can spend the rest of your life collecting parts of jay's body which I will scatter around the whole of Chicago."

The phone dropped from Erin's ear and tears feel off her face. Mouse pulled her into his chest and hugged her, "I'm sorry Erin" Mouse said

"N...no its... not your fault" she sobbed

Voight stood in front of Erin and looked at her, "im gonna get that money Erin"

"But you said"

"I know what i said but we are going to get Jay back and catch this guy... I'm gonna get the team back to the district and create a plan but you stay here Okay?"

"Yeah Okay, Thankyou"

Voight left and Erin at up, "are you Okay?"

"Yeah I'm alright"

"I know you probably don't want to tell me but I need to know"

"Erm Okay... I went out to get something... god I can't remember now but I got hit by a van and the next thing I knew was I was being dragged into the back of it. Ben took me to this warehouse and then Will turned up and then jay. They fought and jay was asking Will what he doing and saying it was him. Ben shot Will and then took jay and then I went to med with Will, he pulled a gun and then took me to this house where jay was."

"What happened at the house?"

"Erin I-"

"Please I need to know"

"Ben and Will came down to the basement and then Ben hit jay in the face with his gun and then mouse grabbed me but the next thing we knew, jay went mental at Will telling him to stay away from me and then... then..."

"Then what?"

"Ben went crazy, he beat jay, almost killed him but Will pulled him off"

"What?"

"Will... is he?"

"We don't know"

"He left. I spoke to him and he couldn't handle it... the guilt."

"What happened to Will?"

"All cause if there dick of a father"

"What I though jay's father died when he was young" Erin said turning her head.

Mouse scoffed and looked at her, "hum yeah their father deserves to be dead. He assaulted both Jay and Will when they were younger. One day Jay got up and decided that that day was the day he was going to kill his father. He could handle the pain, the pain of the beating but he couldn't do it so he left but he left Will behind and he's always hated him for that"

Erin put her hand over her mouth, "god I feel sick... he never told me. He just said he was dead"

"No he's out there somewhere in the world. He only ever told me and Ben when we... we... were serving"

Erin watched mouse as he put his hand on his side, "Are you Okay?"

"Yeah I'm just... the pain is quite bad"

"I don't wanna leave Mouse, but you need rest"

"It's okay you can stay" Erin slipped off the bed and pushed over the chair. She said down and looked at Mouse and he closed his eyes, "we're gonna find him" Erin said to herself as mouse went to sleep.

Jay woke up in a different room to find himself handcuffed to a chair. He tried to lift up his arms but it was no good, jay scanned the room and saw Ben leaning up against the wall, "Just do it already... just kill me"

"No I think this is too fun"

Jay watched Ben pull out a pocket knife and he flinched as the sharp blade popped up, Ben walked in circles tapping the knife on his hand, "So Mr I've got a amazing happy easy life, you ever thought about what might have happened to me"

"Easy my life has never been easy and of course I thought about you, you were looking for you for days thinking you may still be alive and wondered off but we never found you, you were gone"

"Huh Yeah Okay..." Ben grabbed a chair and sat in front of Jay, "so you have a daughter?"

"Fuck you!" Jay screamed out in pain as Ben lifted his arm in the air and stabbed the knife into his thigh, "she's really cute, I believe I've seen her once of twice"

Jay let out a chuckle and groaned as the knife was pulled out, "I'm gonna kill you"

"You... you're gonna kill me?"

"Yeah I swear to god"

"Okay I'd like to see you try seen as I'm the one with the knife and the gun, your gun to be exact and I don't see how you're gonna get out of that chair"

"All you are is a coward Ben you always have been... I wonder how your wife would feel about you doing this. Your son."

"Shut up Jay-"

"How I visited them after you were declared dead and how she almost went off the rails because she didn't want to live without you... how she gave birth to your son, I was there you know for the birth... but now you come back and do this instead of wanting to be with your fam-"

Ben ran at Jay and lodged the knife into his stomach. Jay gasped out in pain as Ben looked him in the eye and pulled the knife. Jay knew that the rate to blood was spurting out of his leg and stomach that he didn't have long left now.

"What are you trying to do here?" Jay said as blood dripped out of his mouth

"I'm trying to make you forget... forget what it's like to have a life, a family, happiness"

At Chicago med

Erin was walking back to mouses room with coffee when her phone vibrated. She pulled it it and read the screen,

"Two mill, I want the money in two hours. Abandoned house next to small deli on franklin street, come alone. I'll know if you brought your team"

"Shit... okay I can do this"

Erin quickly went into mouses room and he was now awake. She stood next to him and put her phone and coffees on the bed. "I bought coffee but I've got to go so you have it" Erin raced of med forgetting to grab her.

Mouse rolled over in the bed and heard something hit the floor. He spun around and picked up the phone and he could see the open screen. He slid out of bed and picked up, read the screen and saw what it said, "shit Erin"

Erin was gone and there was no way he could get it to her in time so he grabbed his clothes off the chair and tried to put them on as hard as hard as he couldn't trying to fight through the pain but he knew he had to get to the district.


	10. Is it the rescue?

Erin stopped in front of a house and looked up at it, "Okay" She said to herself as she walked up each step. Erin got to the door, bag in hand and she walked in. The floorboards creaked as she walked along the ground and she looked around the dark house when she saw Ben stood in the corner, "I have your money... now give me jay" she said keeping her distance.

Erin could hardly see him until he stepped forward, "You're late" he said

"I had to get the money without my team finding out and then I had to drive here"

"I said two hours" Ben pulled the gun out of his pants and Erin heard it cock.

"Look I... I tried but I'm here now and I have the money, just please all I want is Jay"

"Put the money on the table"

Erin slowly walked forward and put the money on the table but she could see him now. Erin tipped the money out and he looked at it, "it's all there... now we had a deal"

"You really want to see Jay?"

"Please..."

Erin looked down on the table as Ben threw something down. Erin stepped forward and put her head down but she almost lost her balance as she saw what was on the table. A finger. Jay's finger.

"What did you do?" She cried

"You wanted to see Jay"

"You're sick, how could you. Where is he?"

"He's in the basement"

"Go Get him"

Ben lifted his gun up and pointed it at her, "how about you go get him" he said ushering Erin towards the door.

 **At the district**

Mouse dragged himself up the stairs of the district as hard as he could when collapsed on the stairs. He Trudy run out from behind her computer towards him, "Mouse what are you doing here?"

"Get this to Voight, it's Erin's phone. She's in trouble"

"Yeah Okay... umm call an ambulance" she said to a patrolman behind her.

Platt ran up through the gate and saw everyone talking around the board, "Voight, Mouse is downstairs"

"What is he doi-"

"He gave this to" she passed it over to him

"This is Erin's"

"Yeah he said to look at it"

Voight slid his finger over the screen and it opened to the page of a text message, "Two mill, I want the money in two hours. Abandoned house next to small deli on franklin street, come alone. I'll know if you brought your team" he read out loud.

"Let's go now!" Antonio said grabbing his gun and sliding it into is holster, "Trudy, get mouse back to med and roll an ambo to this address but no lights. We go in silent"

 **At the abandoned house**

Erin got to the bottom of the stairs as Ben walked behind her. She opened the door and looked around the room, "wheres Jay" she said as she turned around and saw Ben stood in front of her.

"Jay upstairs in one of the bedrooms"

"Is he even here?" She said

"I don't know, maybe I was lying, maybe he's dead"

"I GAVE YOU THE MONEY!" Erin said as she tried to to push past him but he pushed her back.

"Please" Erin whimpered

"Oh Please Oh god" Ben said mimicking Erin, "I've heard that before"

"It was you at the district. You threatened to kill my daughter"

"Ah Yeah your daughter. I believe she is with her nanny Kate. I recall that Will told me that"

"You used will. You used the most hurtful thing in his life and destroyed everything. He was just a pawn in your little game"

"So what do you suggest we do now"

"You got your money. That's everything I had so please"

"I've got an idea. I'll trade jay for you"

"Wh... What are talking about"

"See when i died supposedly. I had a wife and I found out she married a rich guy and raised our child with him so there was no way I could get her back"

"So you want me to be your new wife?" Erin stepped back

"Not a new wife. I just really missed women" Erin backed up as quick as she could until her back hit the wall and Ben walked closer.

The team walked up the the house and saw the door open, "quiet" Voight said they stepped into the house. The team walked around when Antonio saw money on the table and as he walked closer he saw the finger, "Hey!" He whispered as the team came over and he pointed at it, "is that jay's?" Ruzek said

"I think so and the money is here. Me and Antonio downstairs and The rest of you check outside and upstairs"

The team separated and Voight stepped down the stairs with Antonio behind him. They got to the bottom and he could here Erin crying, he slowly turned the door handle and opened the door, they both ran in and saw Erin up against the wall so they both fired and hit Ben in the back. As he fell to the floor, they both saw Erin crying, "You Okay?" Voight said as he ran to her and hugged her

"I'm okay he didn't do anything but we need to find Jay"

"Yeah we are checking right now"

Ruzek and Atwater walked up stairs as they watched Voight and Antonio go downstairs, they walked along the house and opened each door with their guns pointed forward. They both came out of a room and saw the last room at the end of the hall, "Okay" Ruzek turned the handle to see Jay handcuffed to a chair, "shit" he said as he saw jay covered in blood, "Jay... jay!" Ruzek tapped his face to try and wake up and he took the handcuffs off. Ruzek lifted up his head when jay woke up, he started to panic and thrash his arms in the air, "Jay you are Okay is Adam"

"No no no no no" he screamed and cried as he fell the the floor and pushed himself into the corner.

Erin got to the top of the stairs with Voight and Dawson when Kim and Al came in from outside, "Anything?"

"Nothing"

Erin went it sit down when she heard a voice, "No no no no no" she heard from upstairs

"That's jay!" Erin raced up the stairs with the team behind her and she ran into the room where jay was. She got down in front of him when he pushed her backwards. "Jay it's Erin"

"No no no no" was all he kept repeating, "Jay you are safe"

"I'm not s...s...safe" jay muttered as he was bleeding all over the floor.

Voight walked out of the room and then back in with the paramedics. He put his arms on Erin's shoulders and lifted her up, "ambo are here. They can help him now" he said as he hugged her and helped her walk out the room and she turned around and Jay was on the floor bleeding and broken as the paramedics covered him.

 **Please comment or review**


	11. Recover

The doors crashed open at med and a team of people were already waiting for Jay, Connor ran towards the gurney as he came in and grabbed in, "What we got?" He said

"Jay Halstead, 31, severely beaten, deep wrist lacerations, stab wound to thigh and stomach both deep, amputated finger which was retrieved at the scene, but his blood pressure is sky high."

"That's it?" Connor said

"That's all we could see" the paramedics said and jay was transferred onto a bed, "get me everything you can, blood, scans, X-rays everything but not meds until you get his blood to pathology to see if he has any drugs in his system..." Connor looked to his right and saw Erin run in front of he door, "Erin... you can't see him until he is stable okay?"

"He didn't even recognise me" Erin cried as she looked through the glass, "It's gonna be okay" Connor said as he squeezed Erin arm and ran back into the room.

The team were sat in the waiting room but Erin wouldn't move from in front of the doors. She watched every second go by, she watched as each bag of blood drain and get replaced with s new one. She watched the X-rays and then she watched him get rushed for a CT scan. It was at least half an hour and Erin was still waiting for jay to come back when she saw Maggie, "maggie, wheres Jay?"

"They took for a CT and a MRI and had to rush him into surgery. The knife caused internal bleeding and He is showing signs of a shattered vertebrae in his spine but they are doing their very best."

"Oh god. Did he wake up, or say anything?"

"I'm really sorry Erin but he was sedated... please go sit down in the waiting room and I will get you as soon as he is out of surgery"

Erin turned around and walked toward the waited and just before she got there she looked to her left and saw mouse asleep in a room. Erin sat down in the waiting room and Voight wrapped his arm around her, "how is he?"

"He's in surgery. He had internal bleeding and a fractured vertebrae." The team sat and listened to Erin speak about Jay when they heard screaming coming from the doors. They all got up and ran towards the screaming and when Erin turned the corner, she saw Mouse thrashing about in his bed. Erin ran at Mouse and grabbed him, "wake up Mouse!" She screamed shaking him.

Mouse sat up from his bed and sat upright, Erin wiped the sweat from his head and looked at him, "Mouse you're safe, you're at med"

He opened his eyes and looked at her, "He's going to kill Jay"

"No he isn't Mouse"

"Because we found jay"

"What is he okay?"

"He's in surgery. They are doing their best."

Mouse laid back down in the bed and looked up at ceiling, "I'm gonna leave you to rest" Erin said as she got up and walked out.

"He's okay, just a nightmare" Erin said to the team as she closed the door behind her.

It had been about four hours and Erin was on the phone to her nanny, "Hey I just wanted to check up on Harper?"

"Yeah she's good. Missing her mom though"

"I know I miss her too and Thankyou so much for having her and I promise we will be back to normal in a few days."

"Well you have nothing to worry about"

Erin noticed Connor walking down the corridor, "Hey I've gotta run but Thankyou"

"How's jay?" Erin asked

"He's Okay. He's stable, I managed to stop the bleeding and he had fractured his vertebrae but the will heal overtime on its own a long with meds but he seems to be all good. We stitched up the stab wound on his thigh and that is all good he's just resting now which may take quite a while. He has many bad bruises on his face from multiple beating and his jaw was almost fractured and dislocated so we put it back into place, we managed to sew his finger back on so that should be okay and he just has many minor Injuries like cuts and bruises which will heal over time."

"Can I see him?"

"Erin I... Jay woke up for a short amount of time and he freaked out. We had to sedate him and we think it's best someone from psych takes a look at him"

"NO. No way he needs his family. He needs me"

"Erin you need to understand that Jay is in a very bad way"

"I don't give consent. Jay is sedated which means he cannot speak for himself and I am his next of kin so I do not give consent"

"Umm Erin, there's no easy way to say this but aren't jay's next or Kin he never managed to change it"

"Who is it... Wait it's Will. I really think that doesn't apply anymore so I give no consent for you to take him upstairs to psych. So we can stand here all day and talk about this or can you take me to see him"

"Okay I understand, he's down the hall. Room 202"

Erin walked down the hall and looked through the window and saw Jay lying in the bed. She braced herself as she walked in and saw him lying there in the bed. As she got closer she saw the full extent of what had happened to jay. She saw his naked body which was covered in bruises and bandages and she saw the bandage which was covering half of his head and the bandages wrapped around his wrists and hand and she could hardly recognise him with all the damage to his face. Erin wiped her tears from her eyes as she sat down in the chair next to him and grabbed his hand.

"I'm so sorry about what happened... I should have just given him the money but I didn't know if you were alive. But you're alive and your here and you're safe and I'm never gonna let you go again"

Erin went to sit back in her chair when jay pulled his hand away. "Jay?" Erin said as she stood up, "Jay it's Erin"

Erin stood up and looked over jay when he shot up in the bed and grabbed her, "JAY ITS ERIN" she said as he pushed back and forth. The next thing that happened was Erin found herself on the floor with jay and top of her as they struggle. Erin could feel jay's blood soaking through her clothes and on to her skin as he tore his stitches. "Jay get off!" She screamed but she wasn't strong enough to push him off.

"Help... Help!" Erin screamed trying to get someone's attention.

 **Antonio's POV**

I had just got back to med after being at the house where Jay was found and I walked into the waiting room where i saw the rest of the team but as I was about to sit down, i heard screaming coming from behind, "That's Erin" I said looking at Voight

"She's with Halstead"

"Let's go" I turned around and ran down the hall and as i got to Jays room and opened the door, I saw Jay on top of Erin, "Jay!" I shouted as I pulled him off and help him back, "Get a doctor in here" I shouted out the door to the passing nurse.

Voight lifted Erin up off the ground and held on to her as the doctors ran in and sedated Jay. I laid Jay back down on the bed when Erin pushed past me, "Er-"

"I'm fine, I just want to sit with Jay"

"Maybe you should get looked at, your head is bleeding"

Erin smacked my hand away as I touched the cut on her forehead. I stood against the wall and watched Erin, "What happened?" Voight said.

"Nothing, he woke up and he freaked out. He didn't realise it was me and panicked"

"Erin if it's not safe you should be in here if he is going to attack people" Connor said

"I'm not leaving him Connor, and he isn't attacking anyone"

"If you don't leave Erin, we're gonna have to restrain h-"

"What the hell are you talking about!" Erin screamed at him

"We cannot risk him hurting anyone so you either leave or let us restrain him"

"Fine but I'm not leaving him"

"Thank you, you have to understand that this is so you don't get hurt or he doesn't hurt himself. We don't really know the full story of what happened where he was and what he went through."

"Yeah Ok you can leave now, all of you. He's not going to hurt me"

I turned around and looked at Erin one last time and she nodded her head at me to go.


	12. Hurt

**Two weeks later**

Erin was sat with Harper in her arms who was sleeping. She was sat next to Jay's hospital bed still waiting for him to wake up. Erin placed Harper in her stroller when Antonio, Voight and Ruzek came to visit.

"Hey guys" Erin said rubbing her eyes as they walked in

"God Erin when was the last time you got some sleep" Ruzek said

"Yeah nice to see you too" She said hugging him

"Anything?" Voight asked her

"Not since last week when he freaked out again"

"He's gonna be alright Erin... Coffee?" Antonio said as he walked towards the door

"Yeah that would be great"

"Alright then"

Antonio walked past the window, not realising the hooded guy stood by the wall.

It was a few hours later and the team had some how manged to persuade Erin got to get food with them at the cafeteria and to let Jay rest some more. Jay was asleep in his bed when someone sneaked into his room. He sat down next to Jay and pulled his hood down.

Will looked up and down at his brother and at his injuries, "I'm so sorry, you're my brother and looked what I did... I ruined your life. I never wanted this to happen but he just kept pushing and pushing until he hit a nerve and spoke about the one thing I have never been able to get over, the one thing we have never been able to get over and I'm sorry for that, I'm sorry for letting Ben do that to you and sorry I left you there to die I just didn't know what to do... but its okay because you are never going to see me again, I just had to check you were alive."

Jay stirred in his bed and murmured, "Erin?"

"I'm sorry Jay" He sat getting up and quickly leaving.

Erin had got anxious while with the team so she left and ran back to Jay's room. As she ran round the corner she ran straight into someone and knocked them to the floor along with her. She got on to her knees and grabbed the other person, "I'm really sor-" Erin went to say but when she looked up she looked Will right in the eyes.

"Will?" She said as she scooted backwards but he moved closer. Erin looked at Will, "What are you doing here. Come to finish you brother off"

"Erin I came to check that he was alive and okay"

"Did you get what you came for, does he look okay because every time he has woken up he has attacked me because he is so scared so that's what you did"

"No no no I didn't" he stuttered

Erin looked past Will and saw Connor looking down the hall at her. She looked at him as she cried and he knew something was wrong and then Connor looked at the guy who was stood next to her. He could see the fear in her eyes. He went to walk towards her when she put her hand up and as he looked closer, he saw the ginger hair sticking out of his hood, "Shit" Connor said as he ran down the hall and tackled Will to the ground, "What are you doing here Halstead!" He said

Connor and Will rolled round on the floor until Will punched him hard in the face and knocked him backwards on to the floor. Will ran off as fast as he could when Erin could here the team laughing and walking back. She got down next to Connor and looked at his eye, "Are you okay?" He asked her

"Im fine"

Voight walked around the corner and saw them both on the floor, "What happened?"

"Will was here, Connor tackled him, he ran off"

"You okay?" Antonio asked

"Yeah I'm fine I just have to check on Jay cause he came from there"

"Okay, I'm gonna get some officers to look for-"

"Don't bother, he's not coming back"

Erin got up and walked into Jay's room closing the door behind her. She sat down next to Jay and she noticed his eyes were open, "Jay?"

"What happened?" He muttered

"Erm, We found you and you're at med"

"I can't remember what happened... was it bad?"

"Yes it was bad but you are ok"

"It hurts" Jay said as tears fell from his face

"I know it does Jay but you're safe" Erin grabbed his hand but he quickly pulled away, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to"

"No it's okay I just, I'm sorry"

"No you have no need to be sorry"

"He was here"

"Who Jay?"

"Will. I heard him apologise for what he did and how he left me in that house with that man"

"Hey Will is gone and he isn't coming back"

"Am I really that much of a monster for someone to do this to me"

"Don't you dare Jay. Non of this was your fault"

"Mouse?"

"Mouse is Okay. They found him and he is sleeping at the moment. He's been sleeping a lot"

"Yeah he didn't sleep for days. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, I couldn't breathe but I could still here him crying for me to wake up at night and talking about how he was going to get me out and how I heard him talking to my brother but he didn't know"

Erin watched as Jay sobbed in bed and she crawled up and wrapped her arms around him, he pushed and pushed away from her until his body just went limp and he cried while she hugged him. The tears welled up in Erin's eyes as she listened to him sob but she kept it together for him.

Erin had finally been able to see what Jay had been through with Mouse while with Ben and she didn't know if he was ever going to be the same person again.


	13. Time

It had been two months. Two months since Mouse and Jay were found, two months since they both ended up in med traumatised about what had happened.

Jay's eyes flickered open as he laid in his hospital bed and saw someone stood at the door across from him, "GET AWAY... GET OUT!" Jay screamed over and over, "Stay away from me... you did this!"

As Jay slowly turned over and turned on the light, he looked back at the door but nobody was there, "What the..." Jay said to himself as he laid down in the bed thinking of there was anyone even there.

Jay's pain was excruciating but he didn't want to stay in that hospital anymore. As he pulled out all of his wires he dragged himself out of bed and slid into the wheelchair next to him. He wheeled himself out of the hospital trying to avoid anyone he knew because he just couldn't do it anymore. The next thing jay knew was he was in a wheelchair getting further and further away from the hospital.

 **Erin's POV**

I was just grabbing Harper out of her nursery when I heard my phone ring, "hello this is Erin"

"Erin..."

"Sorry who's this"

"Please don't hang up..."

"Will... you need to stop calling"

"I need to see Jay and need to apologise"

"HE DOESNT WANT YOU ANYWHERE NEAR HIM. HES TERRIFIED. STOP CALLING WILL OR ILL KILL YOU MYSELF" I hung up the phone and threw it in my bag as I looked at Harper who was staring to cry in my arms, "Oh I'm sorry baby. Let's go see dada" I said as I bounced her up and down on my hip.

I was walking down the corridor of the hospital when I saw Natalie, "Hey..." she said as she stopped in front of me

"Hey you Okay?"

"I heard what happened the other day with Will"

"Yeah he went to see Jay. You haven't heard from him have you?"

"No god I got one call months ago but blocked him. I don't want near me or my boy anymore"

"Just let me know okay"

"Yeah sure" She said as I carried on walking towards jay's room. I was right outside so as I turned the corner I could already see into jay's room but I knew something was wrong. He was gone, I ran into his room but he wasn't there. I ran back out with Harper in my arms and I saw Connor, "CONNOR!" I shouted

"What's wrong?" He said running over

"He's gone"

"Who's gone?"

"Jay he's not in his room"

"What I only saw him an hour ago"

As I spoke to Connor I already saw other nurses going into his room and I saw Natalie running over again, "Oh god I feel sick" I said

"Here give me Harper"

I passed Harper to Natalie and bent over, "where is he?" I cried

"We're gonna have at look at cctv ok and I'll get someone to cal Voight"

"H...he...he was just here and I thought he would be okay without me for a few hours."

 **Nobody's POV**

Erin watched as she saw security running past her and into the elevator, "What if he... I don't know... maybe he... Then Will he could of... I only just spoke to him and we wouldn't go away. What an I going to do, what if he's hurt or worse. I can't lose him-"

Connor pushed Erin back a little and sat her down, "Erin... erin I need you to listen to me okay? We are going to find Jay but you need to calm down, your blood pressure is sky high"

"I can't lose him Connor"

"We won't we're gonna find him" Connor wrapped his arms around Erin and hugged her.

Voight walked through the hospitals doors with the team behind him when he saw Maggie, "where's Erin?"

"She's on the floor of jay's room and she's with Connor and Natalie. She's not good"

"Wheres the security office?"

"It's just round the corner to the left"

"Okay thanks... al and Kim go to the security office, Ruzek and Atwater get on the phone to the district and get patrolmen out there and me and Antonio are gonna be with Erin upstairs"

Everyone parted ways and Voight and Antonio ran up to the next floor. He walked down the corridor and saw Connor hugging Erin, "Erin?" He said as he walked over

"Oh Hank" Erin stood up and wrapped her arms around him, "I was only gone for around an hour and he's gone again"

"Yeah and we're gonna find him. Everyone is out looking. Have you spoken to Mouse?"

"No he got discharged last week. He'll be at his apartment"

 **Mouses POV**

I was resting on the couch watching some games when my phone rung. I turned it over and saw that it was Erin, "hey Er. I was gonna come-" I stopped talking and sat up as I could hear Erin crying, "Erin what happened? Is jay okay?"

"He... he's gone"

"What do you mean he's gone?"

"I came back to the hospital and his bed was empty"

"I've gotta. I have to get down there. I have to find him"

"Everyone is looking but they don't know what happened"

"I'm gonna come down there" I put the phone on speaker as I grabbed my stuff and stood up, "Mouse you need to rest" I heard he say

"Erin jay is my brother and I've gotta help"

"Yeah um okay. Meet me at med and we can go look together"

"Okay give me ten"

"Yeah bye"

I made my way out of the apartment and got to my car. I dialled and dialled jay's phone but there was no answer, "where the fuck are you man!" I said out loud.

 **Nobody's POV**

Jay was in a complete daze and didn't know where he was going but he knew his and mouses apartment block were near. He still carried on going even though his pain was almost unbearable.

Mouse and Erin were driving around Chicago looking for anywhere he may be and they both turned to each other, "that apartment?" Erin said

"He has to be surely"

"Let's go"

As they drove closer and closer to the apartment but When Erin noticed, mouse didn't so he carried on driving. Erin turned around and looked back and she knew it was him straight away, "Mouse turn around"

"What why?"

"It's jay we just drove past him. He's back there"

"Well are you sure?"

"Just turn the car around Mouse!"

Mouse spun the car around in the middle of the road and sped back down the road. Erin was out of the car before it had even stopped and she was running over. Mouse was following Erin but he was a bit slower than her.

As Erin approached jay, she saw the sweat and the blood that was on his stomach. "Jay it's Erin"

"I'm sorry" he cried

Erin got down in front of Jay and put her hand on his face, "what's going on, where are you going?"

"I couldn't. I... the hospital. I needed to leave and I was gonna go home but I wanted to do it on my own. I couldn't... I'm so stupid, I can't do anything on my own" Jay was getting more and more angry

"Jay you are going to get better" Mouse said

"All I see is his face and wills face. I close my eyes and see him, I shut my eyes and see him."

"Jay that is going to go away but you have to get back to the hospital"

"NO... if I go back there I'm trapped again"

Erin looked at Jay again, "listen to me, you are not trapped. I am here. Mouse is here. We are all here just you aren't going to get better being out here"

"Yeah bro you don't look to good"

Jay looked up at Erin as he cried, "it hurts so bad Erin"

"I know it does" Erin stood up and wrapped her arms around him. Jay did have the strength to pull away anymore so he just let her hug him.

 **Is jay going to be able to cope?**


	14. Denial

Jay was back in the one place he didn't want to be and that was the hospital. He was so sick and tired of everyone watching him each hour of every day and he couldn't deal with it anymore.

He was laid in bed with his eyes closed when he could hear people talking. He knew straight away that it was Voight, Erin, Antonio and Ruzek. He rolled over and listened to everyone talking and he knew they were all watching him.

"Get out..." He said but no one heard. "Get out!" He said it again by this time it got people's attention.

"Halstead?" He heard Voight said

"Get out of my room"

"Jay what are you talking about?" Erin said stepping closer. Jay then rolled back over and looked up at the ceiling, "GET OUT!" He shouted.

"You Okay bro?" Ruzek said

"I'll be okay when you all get the hell out of my room. Leave... NOW!"

"Okay we're leaving just calm down" Voight said as himself, Antonio and Ruzek walked towards the door. Antonio stood at the door as Erin walked towards Jays bed, "Jay, are you-"

"Just leave Erin"

"Is that what you want?"

"Yeah it is" Jay said looking away from her

"Fine" Erin turned around and stormed past everyone.

The team walked down the corridor when they saw Mouse walking towards them, "Hey whats going on? I just saw Erin storming out of the hospital, I shouted her but she ignored me, I was only coming down to check on Jay"

"I wouldn't bother" Antonio said

"Why whats going on?"

"Jay woke up and kicked was all out. I don't know whats wrong with him"

"I'll go see him"

"I wouldn't bother"

"No it's okay. Jay will talk to me"

Mouse walked passed everyone and turned the corner to Jay's room. He watched as the nurse walked out of the room and then he walked in. "Hey bro, just came to see how you were doing?"

"What do you want Mouse?"

"Oh no, I don't think so." Mouse sat down in the chair and looked at him, "What's going on?"

"Nothing is going on, I'm just tired"

"I know you Jay. Pushing people away is only going to make them keep coming back"

"I just don't want them around me right now"

"Even the person who loves you. The person you love who you have had a child with"

"I didn't want to come back here"

"You had to Jay, you were too sick"

"I wasn't sick, I was hurt, I felt destroyed and like I was nothing"

"But you aren't nothing Jay, you have people who love you and want to be here for you and you are just pushing them away"

"Pushing then away. I'm sick and tired of people saying I'm pushing them away. You of all people should understand how I feel"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what that means. You went off the trail for years because you couldn't deal with what happened to us over seas and now you are telling me I'm pushing people away."

Mouse stood up went to the end of jay's bed, "fair play jay fair play. Now you can push me away, your team away but you do not get to push Erin and your child away."

"You know what, get out. I don't want to see you anymore. You can say I'm pushing you away but I don't care because you have no right to judge me so just leave"

"Sort it out jay... before... before you lose everything you have worked for" Mouse said as he stormed out.

Jay watched as mouse left and he grabbed his phone from the table. He turned it on and dialled it,

"Well hello Jay Halstead. It's been a long time"

"Yeah i know it's been a long time but I need something from you"

"What something?"

"You know what. It hasn't been that long"

"Where?"

"Come to Chicago med. room 202"

"On my way. Good to hear from you man"

"Yeah you too"

Jay put the phone down and noticed Connor stood at the door, "Everything alright?"

"Yeah how long you been stood there?"

"Not long. Someone coming to visit?"

"Yeah just an old friend. No one special"

"Okay. I was just wondering about you going home?"

"Really when?"

"I don't want to force you but whenever you are ready but just make sure to let us know when you leave the hospital this time"

"Of course I will. Maybe just a day or so"

"Okay that's fine with me"

It was at least an hour and jay was walking out his bathroom when he saw his friend stood at the door, "Matty good to see you"

Matty looked jay up and down and then walked in, "Yeah I'd say the same but what the hell happened?"

Jay sat down on his bed and leaned back, "the usual. Kidnapped, tortured, almost died a few times"

"I see you still have your sarcasm... who did this?"

"Ermmm.. my brother... and can you remember Ben from when we were overseas"

"Yeah but it was only a few months ago I visited his memorial. I know I was drunk but it was definitely his"

"Erm let's just say he wasn't dead"

"He did this with your brother. God man. I'm sorry"

"Did you bring it?"

"Yeah your old usual of course"

Matty held the bag up to jay but then pulled it back as jay was about to grab it, "Are you sure about this. You can remember this stuff right?"

"Of course I can. Give it" jay snatched it from his hand and looked at it.

"What do you want for it?"

"Nothing this time. Call it a welcome back gift. You need anything, call me"

"Thanks bro good to see you"

As matty left jay opened the bag and tipped the little pills into his mouth. As jay swallowed the pills and laid back and let his body relax. Jay remember before and how they helped him through everything and made his life better.

 **What is jay doing with his life and will someone bring him back from this?**


	15. The end

Connor walked into jay's room to find him up and packing his bags, "good morning jay"

"No good morning to you Connor. I am ready to go home"

"You feeling ok?"

"I am great thanks for asking"

"Did something happen since yesterday?"

"No I'm just feeling better"

"Okay well all your papers are signed but you do have one more set of bloods that need to be done just to check everything is ok"

"I don't need them, I'm all good"

"Jay listen, we have to check. If there is anything wrong we need to-"

"I DON'T... I don't need them. I'm fine"

"Okay then Jay its fine"

Jay grabbed his crutches and walked straight passed Connor and out of his room. "okay then. What the hell?" Connor said to himself as he watched Jay leave but he knew something was wrong with him.

As Jay got outside the front of the hospital he jumped in his uber and drove away but what he didn't notice was as he got into the car, Erin was just getting out of hers from across the parking lot.

 **Erin's POV**

I got out of my car and walked into the hospital towards Jay's room. As I got closer I noticed some nurses coming out with bed sheets along with a janitor. "What the hell is going on?" I said to one of the nurses but they didn't answer me. I walked down the hall to nurses desk and grabbed the closest person, "Can you page Dr Rhodes please?"

"yeah sure, who's asking?"

"Erm, tell him it's Erin"

The nurse paged Connor and I stood pacing up and down the hall. It was only a few minutes when I saw Connor walking towards me, "Where's jay?"

"Did he not tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"He discharged himself this morning"

"Was he okay?"

"He was... I'm not sure. He was more than ok, better than I have ever seen him. He was happy and walking around"

"Did you give him something?"

"No he's been off all his medication for a while apart from some painkillers for when the pain comes back now and again"

"Why wouldn't he tell me?"

"I don't know but I'm not trying to say anything but jay was okay until I told him he needed some more bloods doing. He was so defensive"

"I don't know what could be wrong with him, yesterday he was say angry with everyone and he kicked us all out... I should get back to the apartment to see if he is there"

"Yeah let me know"

I quickly left and got in my car. I was driving back to the apartment and I knew what was going, I just didn't want to believe it.

 **Nobody's POV**

Erin got out of her car and walked up the stairs to her apartment. As she unlocked the door, she saw Jay walking into from the bedroom to the kitchen, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That you left the hospital"

"Cause I just wanted to come home"

Erin watched every step Jay took as the walked to the counter. She watched him a little but just ended up saying it, "Why wouldn't you have the blood test Jay?"

"I just didn't need it"

"Why?"

"JUST DROP IT ERIN... I though you would be happy for me to be home but instead you are straight back on my case" Jay turned around and walked away from Erin

"Don't walk away Jay"

"I'm going to bed, I'm tired"

"Well, I have to go pick Harper up from Voights so I think ill stay there tonight. so don't wait up"

Jay walked into the bedroom and sat down on the bed. He pulled open his drawer of his bedside table and pulled the bag out. Jay knew. Jay knew what drugs did to his body last time but he needed something which could take away all the pain he is going through.

As jay crushed the pills in in his hand, he threw his head back as he sniffed them up his nose. Jay laid back on the bed and just laid on top of the covers staring at the ceiling.

 **The next morning**

Erin walked into through the front door with Harper asleep on her shoulder. She had only just passed three months old and she had already been through a lot since the day she was born.

Erin walked over the room and placed her in her travel crib near the window. Erin through her bag down on the counter, "Jay we are back"

Jay walked out the bedroom and looked at Erin down the hall, "where were you?"

"I stayed at Hanks with Harper. I told you last night" Erin said while looking in the refrigerator.

"Oh yeah I forgot" jay turned around to walk back towards the bedroom when Erin slammed the refrigerator door shut.

Jay jumped and turned around and stared at her, "What is your problem?"

"My problem. What's my problem?"

"Yeah"

"Okay jay you want to know what my problem is. You are my problem"

"Sorry?"

"What is it jay? What kind of drug are running through your veins"

"I don't know what you talking about Erin"

"I know how a person acts when they are on drugs jay. I used to be that person for god sake"

"I'm not on any drugs"

"Do not lie to me"

"GET OFF MY BACK ERIN!"

"Fine" Erin stormed over to Harper and picked her up, "you wanna choose drugs and then lie to me about it. That's fine but there is no way you will be going anywhere near our daughter until you stop and sort yourself out"

"You can't do that!"

"Really. Watch me jay because she is not staying in a house with drugs and there is no way you are going near her just so you can kill her cause you are too off your head!"

Erin didn't want to take Harper far so she just dropped her off next door with a close neighbor. When Erin walked back into the apartment jay was still stood in the same place.

"What are you doing jay?"

"You don't know what it was like Erin"

"are we seriously having the conversation again"

"Do you know what he did to me. Almost killed me"

"Yeah jay I do because I saw you up in the bedroom covered in your own blood. Cowered in the corner almost dead. I may have not go through the torture-"

"I don't want to talk about if Erin"

"You may not want to talk but you are going to listen... I went through this too jay. I didn't sleep, I didn't eat, I couldn't even function properly because everyday and every time I stopped looking I was just waiting for a phone call you say you were dead. I missed most of our daughters first few months of being born because I wanted to make i could bring her daddy home so she wouldn't have to grow up thinking everyday about what an amazing and proud dad she had. I came to that house to look for you and didn't door anything as I was pinned against a wall and I did that because I wanted... I needed to bring you home."

Erin wiped tears from her eyes as she watched jay do the same thing, "why did you tell me what he did?" He cried

"Because it wasn't about me. It was about you getting better"

"The drugs... they weren't anything strong. I know a guy I used to serve with and he just give a little fix out to people who have been suffering."

"Please don't do this to yourself jay. You are better than his" Erin said as she walked closer to him

"I... I need your help" jay whimpered

"I'm gonna help you. You are never going to be alone. You have a family who loves you and this is something you will never have to go through on your own again but jay. You have to promise me the drugs will stop"

"I'll stop. I promise. I just needed something that took my mind somewhere else and not on what has happened"

Erin wrapped her arms around jay and hugged him. "I love you so much jay"

"I love you" jay said back as they stood hugging.

"We can beat this jay"

Jay kissed the top of Erin's head as he lent on her and finally told himself that he was going to be fine and all the need is his family with him.

 **THE END.**


End file.
